The Choices We Make
by 01200120
Summary: Some decisions are harder than others...
1. The Story

Author Notes: I'm back with a second story. Whether or not that is a good thing is still undecided. ^^ Hmm, I must admit that this plot is a little weird. ^^; I have tried, to the best of my ability, to keep these characters in-character. If they seem really wrong to you, please tell me. Thank you to Munkey Ju and to everyone who reviewed Dawn's Shadow and gave me suggestions. Now, before this gets too sentimental, let the story begin. ^^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Choices We Make  
By Kaitou Magician  
  
~*~  
  
The room was cold and dark, even the light of Zion seemed to stop at the window. The settings gave away nothing of the room's owner, only serving to accent the sterile, grim atmosphere. The overall effect was disconcerting, never allowing any guest to fully relax.   
  
"Do you have any questions?" The detached, dry voice indicated that there was only one right answer.  
  
"None, sir." It was, of course, a lie. The brief explanation he had given her had only raised questions, but she knew that they would probably never be answered. Some things were too important to be merely given. Besides, Observers rarely parted with knowledge willingly.  
  
"Good." He was pleased with her lie, pleased that he had made the correct decision. Even the limited information he had given her could be lethal in the wrong hands. However, he was now beginning to see that he could not do this alone. There needed to be someone on GOA he could trust, someone to counteract…other influences.  
  
She waited in silence, knowing each move she made would be weighed and judged. There could be no mistakes in her countenance; any error might cost her everything, might cost him everything.  
  
Blue eyes critically examined the repairer before him. She was afraid of him, he realized. Afraid of what might happen to her after this encounter.   
  
'Foolish girl,' he thought with a tinge of amusement, 'after all of this, you are practically indispensable. There is no need for fear here. You will grow out of this worry. Before that happens, I must mold you into whom I will need you to be.'  
  
The silence stretched on, increasing the uncomfortable atmosphere. The girl's mind wandered back to what had brought her to this office in the first place.  
  
_She read over the medical report in her hand with worry. Even to her inexperienced eyes, she could tell something was wrong.  
  
But who could she talk to? The doctors were all busy, engaged in either surgery or medical check-ups since the battle ended. She couldn't talk to the other repairers either, because news would eventually get back to her partner, and he would be furious that she had questioned his ability to perform behind his back to others.  
  
Focused on her problem as she was, her mind had subconsciously begun to walk a familiar route. Pausing in her introspection, the girl realized she had wandered to the large tree, which grew in the heart of GIS. She was suppose to be on the other side of GIS ready to greet her partner as he came out of the medical examination, thankfully unhurt. However, it would take at least fifteen minutes to reach the medical ward, a few seconds of admiring the tree would not matter.  
  
She leaned over the railing, appreciating the simplistic beauty of the branches and leaves. Nature, as the colony leaders said, was as delicate as it was wonderful. While the carefully bred plants of the colonies were nice, she couldn't wait for the day that humanity could go down to Zion and view the untouched scenery of the last planet.  
  
As her gaze reached the top leaves, it automatically transferred to the spiraling staircase, leading all of the way up to the top office of Kuro Rivould. The hand holding the report subconsciously clutched the papers tighter together. While her interaction with Dr. Rivould was limited, he was the top of GIS, and rumor had it that he knew everything that went on in the ship. Perhaps he could be the one to prove that her worry was unfounded.  
  
When she had climbed the stairs, however, she realized that the door was unlocked. And when knocking proved to be ineffective, she opened the door cautiously. He was sitting there, staring at the door. As she met his gaze, she knew he had been waiting for her…_  
  
A polite cough interrupted the memory; shattering the vision, and replacing it with the present. Blushing slightly, she realized, with growing horror, he knew her mind had wandered during the silence. She opened her mouth, ready to apologize, when he held up a hand to forestall her.  
  
"There is still the business that you originally came for that must be attended." He sat back, expectantly eying the folder in her hands.  
  
Startled, she realized she had forgotten all about the report. Hoping to cover up her forgetfulness, she quickly handed over the whole folder, watching carefully as he opened it up and began to skim over the pages. After what seemed like an eternity, the folder was set down.  
  
"I assume that you are worried about your partner, am I correct?" Kuro watched her nod in affirmation, already planning his next move. "His EX level is fine and he is still fit enough to pilot the Ingrid, I see no problem."  
  
"But he could die if not given a break," she cried out, unable to contain herself. Kuro raised an eyebrow at exactly the right moment.  
  
"This is a war. All wars have casualties." He watched her change expressions. She was loosing her fear. Good.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can be so calculating about it. He doesn't deserve to…" She trailed off, realizing the implications of her statement. Who was she to judge who could live and who could die?  
  
She didn't realize it, but she was being tested now even more than before. In the present she was all impulsive anger, but with time those emotions would grow into the cynicism and skepticism needed to complete the task that was required of her. He did enjoy seeing his decisions work out properly. Now, he just needed to get her where she needed to be.  
  
"You do have a choice."  
  
"What?" she asked warily. She had learned that decisions here were never simple or easy. One choice could lead to unimaginable consequences.  
  
"You could declare your partner unfit for piloting. Then, you would take up a position as an intern doctor at GOA, where you would eventually learn enough to be promoted to head doctor. Your partner will be given the choice of what to do, of course. However, we will offer him an instructing position at GOA."  
  
"You can't ask me to decide something like that. He loves piloting, and I could never make a decision knowing that I was forcing some unfit candidate into an Ingrid."  
  
"This is a decision you need to make. I can, however, tell you that the Top of First Troop is suited to your Ingrid more so than for any other of the Goddesses. It must be you, though, who decides whether you will support your partner in a course of action that will likely end up with him killed…or to take my offer." She stood in silent debate while he examined her.   
  
She did not ask for more time. As he had said, they were in a war and every moment was precious. There could not be any time for deliberation or conference. Minutes spend arguing only brought them closer to the next Victim attack. All decisions had to be made without doubt or regret.  
  
Kuro handed the report back to her, and watched as she pretended to reread it. She had known the answer before she had come to him, had seen the signs long before. This latest report was only the final, deciding factor. The question now was what she would choose.  
  
She looked at the report blindly, already knowing the statistics by heart. Even with his condition, even with his risk of dying in battle, she could not declare him unfit. He had come to GOA to fight, and she knew his wish was to do so until his death. It would be unfair to him, one who had dedicated his life to this fight, unfair to the nameless candidate, who would be promoted in his place and forced to learn the ugly truth behind true combat so soon. She would continue as a Repairer, and help as best her pilot and Ingrid as best she could. It was all she could do.  
  
She set the report down on his desk. As she was straightening, her eyes caught sight of another report.  
  
_The pleasantries had been exchanged, and the room was quiet once again as she tried to find the words for her question. Once she had worked out the proper phrasing, and worked up the courage to ask the question, however, the Observer interrupted her.  
  
"I see you've noticed the report." She hadn't, actually, but his movement to pick it up now brought it to her attention.  
  
"About ten years ago," he continued, "the colony alliance authorized a project that would, eventually, result in the way with which we would finally defeat the Victim. Due to complications, the actual project only began five years ago. However, we have already placed great expectations in the project. I have been delegated to oversee that this…experiment reaches his fullest potential. Now, however, I see that alone I will not be able to offset other…factors."_  
  
_Piercing blue eyes locked her in place as he continued. She was committed, whether she wanted to be or not._  
  
One name stood out, one name that would be the savior of the universe, one name that she was going to sacrifice everything for.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second, feeling the full force of her decision. She was sentencing one to live and one to die. All for someone she had never met, someone would be the "spirit" of salvation. It wasn't fair, but things, she was beginning to realize, rarely were. It wasn't fair, but it was what would be.  
  
She straightened, matching the Observer's gaze. The words were stuck in her throat; such a heavy decision would only be cheapened by the air.  
  
Kuro inclined his head in acknowledgment, knowing the full implications of her choice even more so than herself. He watched as she slowly turned, silently escorting herself out of the room. He remained immobile until the door closed, the lock finally activating with a soft click.  
  
Then, he leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. He loathed the role he had been forced to play, a puppeteer moving an unknowing marionette towards a destiny she did not fully grasp.  
  
The only comforting thought was that it had been necessary; necessary to destroy individual hopes and dreams to save the population as a whole. It was necessary, but was it worth it?  
  
Outside the room, she leaned back against the metal wall, still burdened with guilt. He would be furious, she knew. He would probably hate her for a while as well. She just hoped that someday he would be able to see that it was the right decision--even if she never told him why.  
  
She hugged herself, feeling lost and alone. She imagined the events ahead, and shuddered at the predictable results. She glanced down at her watch, realizing that now she was far too late to even meet the pilots in the medical bay. They would, most likely, be searching for her right now.  
  
Straightening off of the wall, she began to make her way down the stairs, questions and possibilities racing through her mind.  
  
_No regrets…_  
  
She paused, mid-step, remembering. She had done what was needed of her, what was best for everyone. She could not have any misgivings; not now when the decision was so fresh. With time she could afford to wonder, but right now she had to show that she had no qualms with her choice. Her expression hardened into one of determination. This was her decision, and she would see it through till the end.  
  
Her partner spotted her on the stairs. He called out in an attempt to catch her attention, his voice absurdly loud in the quiet atrium.  
  
"Rill!"  
  
She would never show them her doubt.   
  
  



	2. The Explanation

The Explanation:  
  
This story is a one-shot, but it seems that I need to clear some things up. All of my reviews said that they didn't understand this story. I'm sorry about the confusion. There is a major manga fact that is needed to understand this story, and I took for granted that everyone knew it. As this is obviously not the case, here's the secret:  
  
Azuma and Rill were partners.  
  
Now do you guys get it? Rill had to choose between saving Azuma, and sending a candidate to take his place and die (because they are in a war), or she could have continued to be Azuma's repairer until he died. Rill obviously chose the former option.  
  
The point of the story was to show why she chose the former option. It wasn't that it was some desperate attempt to save Azuma (remember, that while she wanted Azuma to be saved, she was willing to let him continue fighting), but rather out of a sense of duty to humanity as a whole to help Kuro guide Zero to his destiny.  
  
Or, that was what it was suppose to be at least. *sweatdrop* 


End file.
